Dynamite Kiss!
by Juuhei
Summary: Yamamoto's is lying on a hospital death bed and Gokudera comes to see him. Not as emo as it sounds. Maybe. Warning: Swearing


a/n:

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn. ...obviously.

Wrote around 12 am to 1 am - distractions were there, and I was feeling random.

Also, the video that pretty much inspired me to finally sit down and write something, and I'm still watching and listening to it like every time it ends, is the URL below. pretty damn awesome. (alright. so this thing won't let me put the entire name of the video. I'm going to put spaces in between it. ...that was such an ass of a time, it took too long to put the URL up. good thing I like it xD)

htt p:/ /ww w. youtube .com/watch?v=rleBF5cnb5A&feature=channel_page

-----

"Yamamoto's been seriously injured."

Pause. Back up a few steps. Who?

"Is there any one here who can heal Yamamoto right now? At least dress his wounds--?"

Yamamoto?! That dumbass baseball-freak,Yamamoto? Immediately, as if my feet were driving themselves, I ran to the room he was supposed to be in.

"HEY--!" I shouted, pissed off, cigarette hanging out of my mouth, ashes almost flicking on my red, button up shirt.

There he was - fucked up as usual, but physically this time. He looked like he was sleeping. Not for long.

I stomped over, and pounded my foot on his chest. "Asshole, wake up!" I criticisied, as usual. He didn't even wake with a start. Like he's used to it. He might be by now, though, by my waking him up when something was urgent. When it was everyday things, he would wake me up. He was good at waking up early, I suppose, with all the early baseball practices.

He did, however, wake up. He opened his eyes, yawning, and grinning. 'Stupid as always,' I thought, for he was, you know, stupid as always.

"Gokudera...!" He spoke, sounding a tiny bit surprised and pleased to have me there. "Yo! How are ya'?" He asked.

"How...AM I?! You idiot, freak! You're the one in the bed all fucked up! What happened?!" I inquired, trying to not sound as worried as I am, but by not acting worried, it came out as being pissed for his injuries.

"eugh... just...fighting, you know... mafia...." he mumbled. I couldn't hear well when he said that, but no mind. But there was a thing I heard plain and clear. "I will probably die soon."

"..." Wait, what? Die soon? No way in hell, he's too stupid to die! I ripped his bed sheet back, to reveal a large, nasty looking cut on his chest.

"Bwargh!" I jumped back. "What the fuck!?"

He pulled it up again, to save him from embarassment, and me from freaking out again.

"You aren't really gonna die, right?" I asked, stupidly.

"I think I am. Haha, kinda ridiculous to end so bad huh?" He laughed, grinning like an idiot.

"Why are you grinning!? You-- you don't have anything to grin about! You can't die on us here! I--fuck, I mean 'we'-- need you!"

You know, he was grinning again. "You need me?"

"I don't, of course not-- of course not..." I shifted away, frustrated.

He reached his hand out and grabbed my arm. "You need me?"

"Agh. Well, since you are close to dead anyways, yeah, sure, I need you." I told him, out of pity, and the venom of sarcasm rolling off my tongue.

He started laughing.

A nurse came in. "Vistiting hours are almost over." to warn us, of course. I nodded, and she left.

He was still laughing.

"Q-quit it!!" I told him.

"Hey, Gokudera." The laughs stop.

"What?"

"Kiss me."

"WHAT are you saying?! What if you have a creepy disease or something? Besides, ME kiss YOU? Why would you even WANT that?!"

"You call me stupid, but-- do you know how long I've wanted you to kiss me? Haha..." No full-hearted laugh. It was like a dead laugh to occupy a person's voice for a few seconds.

"You.. I don't like jokes like this." I stubbornly spoke.

"I'm not joking." He grabbed my hand. "I'm in love with you, Hayato Gokudera."

"Yo-You--" I must've seemed a little paranoid at that point. I wasn't, I suppose you could say, annoyed, or really freaked out that he liked me, of all people. In fact I was a little... flattered.

"You're dying anyways.." I grunted, and walked close to him, and leaned over, touching the side of his face. I leaned down, and kissed him.

It really seemed to last forever. Must have only been a few seconds, but it felt long. It irritated me, especially, when I pulled away and he said, so plainly and blatantly, "Will you be my boyfriend?"

"You're almost dead!" I shrieked, a little too high pitched for me. "But for that reason-- fine, whatever, I'll be your boyfriend. I'm leaving."

"Goodbye Hayato."

"...I'm not saying it, assho-- Takeshi. Goodnight. Hope to see you in another ... world."

And with that I left.

---

A week passed. No word about, or from, or of Yamamoto. It was a little true - I missed the bastard. Oh well. He's dead. Maybe they didn't want to tell me because I already figured it out.

But then again.

"Hey, Haya~to!" I felt an arm drape around my shoulders. Sending a chill up my spine, I turned to look at who I heard.

"Yamamoto?!" I yelled.

"Haha, you fell for it! You thought I was dead!" He laughed loudly.

"Yo--You bastard!" I shoved his arm off of me. "You lied about everything?! You bastard--!"

"I did not!" He childishly scrunched his face. "I still am in love with you of course--" He leaned around my body to put his face near mine. And that's when I punched him.

"My boyfriend is so cruel..!" He wailed.

"WAIT, NO! I thought you were dying, don't say that-- I was pitying only!"

"So you won't be my boyfriend? I won't take that for an answer!" He laughed.

And I think, somewhere, deep inside of me, I was glad he wasn't dead and called me his boyfriend.

a/n: and there's the fluffy crap I write. Dx Hope you liked it!


End file.
